Fighting is for the Skitters, Not Your Classmates
by Hal-Baby-Dont
Summary: Matt is having trouble at school, but Tom and Anne are nowhere to be found, so Hal and Maggie are called in to tell him the importance of going to school and not fighting. "Maggie sat down with him on the end of the bed and proceeded to explain to Matt that, "Fighting is for the skitters, not for your classmate.""


**Set during the seven months we didn't get to see. I know there's a scene at the end of season two with Tom, Anne, and Matt sort of like this, but whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Falling Skies or the characters.**

* * *

Maggie had been standing at the border of Charleston pretty much all day on patrol, and she was bored. Nothing interesting had happened. No alien activity, and no new faces had shown up.

"Maggie May, you and your boy-toy are being called to the kid's school." Pope yelled while he was approaching the barricade.

Hal looked over his shoulder wondering what Pope was yelling about. "What are you talking about, Pope?"

"Your little brother, Matt; apparently he isn't the perfect Mason kid."

"Pope seriously, why do we have to go to the school?" Maggie finally walked over and asked after being annoyed by this conversation.

Pope gave the two of them an annoyed look and replied, "Why would I know? All I know is I was coming up the stairs from the cafeteria on my way over here and Weaver told me to tell you guys that the kid's in trouble at school."

Maggie looked over at Hal, and they silently agreed to head on over to the school.

* * *

Once Hal and Maggie got down to the schooling area, the teacher walked out of the room with Matt.

"Matt, what did you do?" Hal questioned looking at his younger brother who had a black and a cut lip. Fighting wasn't something that Matt would normally do.

He had changed a lot since the 2nd Mass had arrived in Charleston. He was getting into fights, making bad grades, and goofing off around Charleston. Hal suspected it had a little something to do with the fact that their dad was too busy to discipline and watch out for him.

Matt looked at Hal and Maggie with a shameful look, "This kid in my class was talking about dad being a bad president, so I punched him."

"Matt," Hal and Maggie both groaned out in sync.

"He is suspended for the rest of the week, and he must write an essay about our system of government in Charleston." The teacher interrupted.

Hal turned in his chair and was already rolling away when he replied. "Alright, let's go Matt"

Maggie put her hand on Matt's shoulder and guided him towards the barracks. Once there, Maggie held the door open while Hal rolled his chair into their room, and Matt followed behind him silently. "Sit," Maggie said motioning towards the end of her and Hal's bed.

Now that Matt was at the same eye level as his older brother, Hal looked him in the eye. "This fighting needs to stop Matt."

"He said that when dad got taken last year, the aliens messed him up, and soon he's going to ruin Charleston!" Matt defended.

After watching Hal and Matt go back and forth a few time, Maggie decided it was time to step in. She sat down with him on the end of the bed and proceeded to explain to Matt that, "Fighting is for the skitters, not for your classmate."

Hal turned his wheelchair to face the door, so that Matt didn't see the grin that had spread across his face. Hearing Maggie say this made Hal snicker. Once Hal had a straight face again, he turned his chair back around again.

Hal was happy to have someone in his life that not only loved and cared for him, but also loved and cared for his family. Maggie may have had a troubled past, but in the end, it shaped her into what she is today, and Hal was happy for that.

"Alright Matt, your punishment is to write that paper and work the food line in the cafeteria for two weeks."

"But Ms. Smith didn't say anything about working in the cafeteria!" Matt protested.

"No, I did. It's only for a few days."

"Come on Matt. You know you're getting off easier with us than you would with your dad and Anne." Maggie interjected while ruffling his hair.

"Fine, I guess you're right. Thanks for not calling dad."

"No problem bud. What do you say Matt, you think it's time we show Maggie here how the Mason family likes to end a day?"

"Monopoly! I'll get the board!" Matt exclaimed excitedly.

After Matt ran out towards the room he shared with Ben to grab the board game, Hal wheeled closer to Maggie. "You know, this game is very special to the Mason family. We don't just let anyone play monopoly with us."

Maggie sat on Hal's lap so that she was at eye level with him. "Oh really? She asked quietly.

"You know what that means?"

"Nope, enlighten me."

Before Hal and Maggie had a chance to finish their conversation, Matt burst through the door with the board game in his hands. "I got it. Let's Play!"

Hal grinned up at his little brother. "Game on little man!"

After about an hour and a half of an intense game of Monopoly, the trio decided to take a small break. Matt left to go to the bathroom a couple minutes ago, and Hal decided to finish his conversation with Maggie.

"Playing monopoly with Matt and I means that you are officially apart of the Mason family."

Maggie looked up from studying the board with a sly smile. "What if I don't want to be a part of it?"

"Too late,"

"Oh really?"

"Yep," Hal answered. "The second you picked up the little silver game piece, you made a commitment."

Maggie gave Hal a smirk. "I guess you're right."

Hal leaned over and shared a sweet kiss with her; just short enough to be over before matt walked back into the room. "Let's finish what we started!"

Matt had passed out on Hal and Maggie's couch about an hour ago, but Hal and Maggie being the competitive people they were, decided to finish the game anyways. It took them four hours, late into the night, to finally finish the game after Matt had fallen asleep. After Maggie won, and Hal pouted, Maggie draped a blanket over Matt, and she and Hal crawled into bed exhausted.

The next morning, Hal and Maggie were off duty, so they slept in. Around mid-morning, they woke up to Matt messing around in Hal's wheelchair.  
"Matt, what are you doing?" Hal questioned sleepily.

"Popping wheelies," Matt simply replied.

"Alright, well bring me my chair so we can all go get some breakfast."

"I bet could beat you in a wheelchair race." Matt exclaimed after giving Hal his chair.

"Yeah, we'll see about that, one day." Hal scoffed.

"I'm glad I never had siblings." Maggie laughed a little bit while getting out of bed. "Now get dressed, I'm hungry."

The three walked through the underground halls towards the cafeteria, collected their breakfast in the food line, and sat down.

A few minutes into breakfast, Matt looked up from his oatmeal slowly, and quietly mumbled, "Thanks,"

"What for, Matt?" Maggie asked, putting her spoon down.

"For not calling dad yesterday," Matt explained. "I'm glad Ms. Smith called for you guys."

"So are we."

* * *

**l**** hope you liked it!**

**Please review, and let me know what you think!**


End file.
